


The Best Life

by magenta_sunrise



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta_sunrise/pseuds/magenta_sunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like she wasn’t used to stares. Her beauty always attracted prolonged glances and open mouthed ogling. Evie used to revel in all the attention. But ever since the coronation, Evie hasn’t quite viewed all the leering she receives in the same positive light. Now she wants to been seen as a whole person, not just as a pretty shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruff_ethereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/gifts).



> This is the first story that I've ever written. I tried my best, but all comments and critiques are welcome.

Evie’s trying her best not to notice Doug’s eyes on her as they eat lunch. It’s not like she wasn’t used to stares. Her beauty always attracted prolonged glances and open mouthed ogling. Evie used to revel in all the attention. It meant that she was fulfilling her sole purpose of being fairest of them all (or rather second fairest as her mother always reminded her every chance she got). But ever since the coronation, Evie hasn’t quite viewed all the leering she receives in the same positive light. Now she wants to been seen as a whole person, not just as a pretty shell.

At first Evie thought she found that with Doug. Now she isn’t so sure. She thought he saw her as smart when he stood up for her to Mr. Delay, when he saved her from being expelled for cheating. But ever since then, he hasn’t really acknowledged her intelligence. Whenever they are together, Doug is either talking at her, rather than with her, about the curriculum, or he is shutting her down whenever she tries to shift the “conversation” to anything other than school. He never really listens when she talks. Mostly Doug just seems to stare at her. They aren’t dating, but Evie gets the feeling that that is all he wants from her. She looks up from her salad. He is still staring. She can’t stand it.

“Doug, can you explain the last question from the chem quiz?”

It’s the only way Evie can get Doug to avert his gaze and focus on something other than her appearance. She’ll ask him about homework or to review what happened in class. She hates doing it. It feels like she is dumbing herself down again, yet she can’t help doing it.

“Pretty sure you got that one right, E. You totally got this chem thing down,” Mal says, cutting off Doug’s explanation. Mal’s smiling brightly at her, and even though internally she is groaning because Doug is now back to staring, Evie can’t help but smile back at Mal. Mal never fails to make her smile, or to make her feel like a whole person. Suddenly Evie finds herself staring at Mal...

The bell rings.

“See you guys later,” Evie says, practically running to get to her next, and thankfully Doug-free, class.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Eves!”

Evie jumps, startled to find Mal lounging on her bed. Evie is always the first one back to their dorm after classes finish. Mal is usually off with Ben somewhere. Most likely making out, but Evie tries not to think about that.

“Ben have kingly duties to attend to?” Evie asks as she puts her stuff down on her desk.

“No.” Mal sits up, leaning her head against the bed post. “Actually, I broke up with him today.” She starts playing with the hem of her dress, as Evie sits down next to her. A sympathetic smile is on her face, encouraging Mal to elaborate. She doesn’t though.

Instead Mal looks Evie in the eyes and says, “You know, E. You are so so so smart. You’re way smarter than Doug. I don’t understand why you keep asking him for help when I know you don’t need it.”

Evie was not expecting that. She doesn’t quite know how to respond. Partly because she is taken aback by being called out, partly because she is overwhelmed by a feeling of happiness that Mal cares so much.

“Evie? You’re brilliant. Why do you still feel like you have to play dumb?”

Evie blushes. “I don’t know, Mal. It’s just...Doug keeps staring at me. The only time I can get him to stop ogling me is when I ask about schoolwork. I thought that people could see me for more than a pretty face, but I feel like that’s all I am when Doug would rather look at me than listen to me. But I don’t get what any of this has to do with you breaking up with Ben.”

“Oh, E.” Mal takes both of Evie’s hands in hers. “Back on the Isle we didn’t get to express love or show affection. Then we get here. And here comes Ben, wanting to love me even after I magically forced him into a relationship. It was so new, and so nice to feel wanted like that. But I don’t love him. And you, E. You don’t love Doug, and you shouldn’t feel the need to spend so much time with him if he makes you feel badly about yourself. I don’t want us to settle for Ben or Doug. We can want more here, Evie. We can have better, the best life we can dream!”

“I don’t want us to settle either, M.” Evie says as she wraps her arms around the smaller girl. Mal rests her head in the crook of Evie’s neck.

The two stay like that for a long while, just holding one another. Evie can’t help but feel the butterflies in her stomach, yet at the same time she feels so content to be so close to Mal, just touching her. All the times Mal told her how smart she is, all the times Mal showed genuine interest in what Evie was saying and doing, all the time she felt envious at Ben for spending time with Mal, all come rushing to Evie’s mind. She think of how beautiful Mal looks when she just wakes up, or how beautiful Mal looks anytime, and how she loves how peaceful Mal looks when she’s drawing, and how Mal is the only person she wants to share every moment with.

“Mal,” Evie whispers. “I think my best life is you.”

Mal lifts her head up at Evie’s words. She stares into her eyes before gently kissing Evie’s lips.

“I think you’re my best life too, Evie.”


End file.
